


The  Doctor Took My Breath Away (Discontinued)

by call_me_bon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Little Sis Isabel, M/M, Pining, Soccer Coach! Eren, doctor!Levi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_bon/pseuds/call_me_bon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A is a serious scientist while Person B is the happy-go-luck sports coach of Person A’s younger sibling. The sibling decides to matchmake the two.<br/>In this, Levi is a doctor because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

        “I’ll be fine, big bro,” the redhead said for the umpteenth time. She earned a hair ruffle from her brother. “Go and do your doctor stuff, but don’t forget to pick me up at 7.”

       “Behave, Izzy,” Levi called, giving her a look as he walked to his car. Feigning a hurt face, she quickly erupted into a grin as she waved then ran off towards her team.

       “Okay, everyone is here,” a young looking brunette declared. “Nice to meet you, girls, I’m Eren, your coach.” Isabel made a face as some of the girls next to her swooned. “Let’s go ahead and get to know each other,” he said. “Yes, you with the dark hair?”

       “My name’s Marcie, and are you single?” she giggled. Isabel smirked as a faint blush tainted the coach’s cheeks. She discreetly snapped a picture for blackmail on Levi later.

~

       “Doctor Levi, the-”, the nurse’s voice was cut off as Levi walked out of the hospital. Already he was 30 minutes late to pick up Isabel. One of the new interns had mixed up a patient’s medication and nearly killed them. Another one didn’t seem to know what they were doing at all. Rubbing at his temples with a groan, Levi was on the brink of speeding.

~

       “You’re late,” Izzy said, arms crossed.

       “I know, Iz, I’m sorry,” Levi apologized, then noticed the tall male standing to the side.

       “Ah, sorry, I’m her coach, Eren,” the brunette introduced with a sheepish grin. “You’re Levi then?”

      The raven-haired man could barely manage a nod as his throat suddenly felt very dry. Clearing it awkwardly, he shook the boy’s outstretched hand. “Nice to meet you,” he breathed out.

     “I want ice cream as an apology,” Isabel spoke up, reminding Levi of her presence. Snapping out of whatever it was that had just happened, Levi absentmindedly nodded at her request. Thanking the stupidly attractive coach one more time, Levi headed to his car with his sister in tow.

  After a few minutes of silence, while staring straight ahead, Levi asked, "So when is your first game?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ٩(♡ε♡ )۶


	2. Soccer Games and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy's first soccer game, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of you who commented and left kudos or bookmarked. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

     Someone up above must of really hated him. He must have done something really bad in a past life because this right now was pure torture. It was hot as balls, noisy, crowded, and disgusting; Hange was beside him, teasing the hell out of him, and yet, all Levi could focus on was two things, well people.

     “For as much of a neat freak you are, you sure don't mind your men dirty,” Hange cackled, not phased at all by the dark-haired man’s glare. “He’s so cute! Are you into threesomes? Well, foursome with Moblit.” This earned them an annoyed growl. “Okay, how about just sharing him?” the brunette asked.

     “Can you please shut up, you Four-eyed turd?” Levi hissed, not taking his eyes off the ~~coach~~ game. Thankfully, before Hange could further annoy the man, Izzy made a goal.

     “YES! My little strawberry, you go!” Hange shouted.

~

     “Big bro, did you see that? I was all like bam and the goalie was like nooo,” Isabel exclaimed, eyes full of glee.

     “Yes, I saw. You did great,” Levi congratulated, messing up her hair with an affectionate grin.

     “Can we get ice cream?” she begged, sticking out her bottom lip.

     “Yeah Levi, can we?” Hange joined in.

     “Someone say ice cream?” another voice intervened.

     Now even if Levi weren't a doctor, he would know that the way his heart just skipped a beat was not normal. _I'd like to make you scream_ , he thought to himself. He tried to fight down the blush that wanted to appear at that thought. “Don't you have to get back to work?” Levi questioned Hange.

     “Well if I didn't know better, I'd think you're trying to get rid of me munchkin,” Hange dramatically sighed. “But yes I do have to go. Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow.”

     “That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow,” Eren quipped.

     “I like you!” Hange squealed. They then leaned down to hug Izzy, whispering something that caused both of them to giggle. “Bye, my wittle strawberry and grump. Bye, Izzy’s coach!” Hange called as they skipped, yes skipped, away.

     “Care to tell what that whacko said?” Levi asked, giving Izzy a look.

     “Nope,” she smirked. “Now get me my ice cream.” The redhead then leapt onto Levi’s back with a big grin. “Onward, trusty stead,” she commanded.

     Laughter from a certain coach caught the siblings attention. “You two remind me of my sister, Mikasa, and I,” Eren explained. “Except I was the one who demanded piggyback rides.”

     Levi couldn't help the tug at his lips as he shook his head. “Well it's hot out here, you're covered in sweat, so let's get out of here,” Levi declared. He turned to glare at his sister as she kicked him in the side. A silent conversation appeared to be exchanged between the two. “Would you like to come, Eren?” Levi offered, ignoring the smug smile he knew was on the she-devil’s face.

     “Oh no I couldn’t,” Eren said. “You two go and celebrate. Great job today, Isabel!”

     “Are you sure, coach?” Izzy asked. “Free ice cream!” The brunette laughed at the face Levi made at the mention of free.

     “Go, before your brother doesn’t take you,” Eren winked. Yes. Someone really hated Levi up there.

     “Yeah, squirt,” Levi agreed. “I have a shift tonight. Sh--, I forgot to ask Hange if they can watch you.”

     “Ugh, I’m 12, big bro,” the little girl whined. “I can watch myself.”

     “You nearly burned the house last time,” Levi deadpanned.

     “I can watch her if you want?” Eren suggested.

     Before Levi could protest, Izzy spoke up, “Really? You can meet my pet bunny, Oreo!”

     “If it’s fine with you, Levi,” Eren said. Knowing Izzy would kill him otherwise, Levi nodded. “Great, oh here’s my number, just text me the address and time. Don’t worry about paying.”

     “Yay! We’re going to have so much fun,” Izzy cheered. “See ya later, coach. Let’s go big bro!” Grumbling to himself, Levi walked towards the car with Izzy on his back.

     “You get to help clean the house when we get home,” Levi smirked, as he started the engine.

Isabel groaned aloud, scowling at the raven-haired man.

        

 


	3. Mission Blackmail: Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some brother and sister time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than I wanted it to be. But I won't be home til around 5PMish tomorrow because of Solo & Ensemble (music thing) so I wanted to get something up.  
> I'll try and update my other two fics tomorrow evening or Sunday evening if I can. No promises though because I have an orchestra dress rehearsal and concert Sunday, too.

 “Levi, we’ve been doing this for hours now,” Izzy whined.

 “And we’ll be here even longer if you keep complaining,” Levi grumbled.

 The younger let out a long sigh and stared daggers at her brother. Seeing as that was getting her nowhere, she remembered something. “Oh, big bro,” she sang. Said person froze in their cleaning. Nothing good ever came from that tone of voice. “I may have something that will persuade you,” Izzy continued, with a devilish smirk.

 A snort escaped Levi, but when he saw the look on his sister’s face, he narrowed his eyes. “”I’m listening,” he said.

 “Well you see, this here device is called a phone,” she explained. “And it can take pictu-”

 “I bought you it, I know what it is and what it does,” Levi interrupted.

Giggling at her brother, Izzy knew how much Levi hated not knowing things. “I may have a picture of a certain someone blushing,” she stage whispered.

 Levi had a good idea of who, but none the less he asked, “They do know about it, right?”

 “Nope,” the redhead replied, popping the ‘p’.

 At this Levi, groaned, “Iz, you know how creepy that is? And that could be considered a violation of privacy?”

 “Details, details,” she said, waving it off. “The important thing is, I can show it to you if you stop making me clean.”

 “Why would I want to see if?” Levi scoffed.

 “Because you think Eren’s hot,” Izzy stated.

 “Ew, is it a picture of him all sweaty and gross?” Levi questioned, despite the fact that just earlier that day, during the game he was ogling the brunette who was indeed sweaty. But that’s beside the point.

 “Oh, but he’s not all sweaty in gross,” Izzy smirked. “He’s blushing,” She smirked as she saw the small flash of interest on her brother’s face. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, but they both knew.

 “How did you even get a picture of him blushing?” Levi sighed. “Or do I even want to know?”

 “It was during the first practice, he wanted us to all get to know one another,” Izzy responded. “One of the girls, Marcie, asked him if he was single and man did he blush. I didn’t know people could get that red!”

 To say Levi wanted to see it was an understatement, but he wasn’t going to let the devil’s incarnate get the better of him. Not again. “All of this is great, but this place isn’t going to clean itself,” he declaimed.

 “I hate you,” Isabel hissed, as she picked up her broom and dustpan. The two continued to clean in silence with an occasional complaint from Izzy.

 Before he could help himself, Levi asked the question. “So is he?”

 At first Izzy had no clue what the heck Levi was talking about, but then it sunk in and man did she grow the most smug look, Levi had ever seen.

 _Definitely the devil’s incarnate or at least his spawn_ , Levi thought

 


	4. Babysitting the Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is supposed to be watching Isabel buuuuuut things may not turn out quite like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo, this didn't turn out exactly as I planned but oh well. I wanted to post earlier, but I went to the fair Saturday night and didn't get home til 12 AM. Then the next day was Solo & Ensemble and I didn't get back til 5, and by then I was exhausted. So whoops sorry XD
> 
> P.S. I don't know how much longer this will be but probably not more than 10?

   A firm knock sounded on the door, catching the sibling’s attention. “It’s already 5?” Levi asked aloud.

   “Time flies when you’re having fun, right?” Izzy said sarcastically.

    Levi was too busy freaking out to pay any mind to the redhead. Gathering all the cleaning supplies, he hurriedly put it away. “Go answer the door while I get ready,” the raven ordered.

    “You’re making it sound like a date,” Izzy whispered with a grin. Watching as her brother ran around frantically like a chicken without its head, she brushed herself off before answering the door. “Hi there, Coach!” she greeted.

    “Hey Izzy,” the brunette grinned. “Wow… it’s clean.”

    “I’d hope so,” Izzy groaned, but immediately brightened back up. “You need to come meet Oreo.”

    “Lead the way,” the brunette said, then asked, “Where’s Levi?”  
    “Getting dressed or something,” Izzy replied with a wave of her hand. She grabbed Eren’s hand and dragged him to her room. “Isn’t he cute?”

    While Eren gently pet Oreo, Isabel started listing off all the things they were going to do. “And then we can watch a movie an-” she exclaimed, but was cut off by Levi.

    “Geez Izzy, he just got here. Tone it down,” Levi chided, having just finished a quick shower. Busy buttoning his shirt, he missed a certain brunette checking him out, but Izzy sure didn’t.

    “So when do you think you’ll be back?” Eren asked, bringing his gaze back up.

    “It varies, but I’ll try to be back before midnight,” Levi responded, trying to keep a cool facade. “There’s plenty of food in the house, call me if you need anything. And thank you again for doing this.”

    “No problem, Izzy’s a good kid,” Eren responded, winking at the girl.

    A rather attractive snort escaped Levi as he grabbed his keys and phone. “Yeah okay, have fun,” he called.

    Once the door shut, Eren turned to face Izzy to ask her a question, but she beat him to it.

    “So, you got the hots for big bro?” she smirked.

~

    At approximately 3 AM, Levi was finally heading home. To say he was exhausted would be an understatement, not to mention he felt guilty as hell for being so late. Pulling up to the house, he noticed there were no lights on inside. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly opened the door, the faint sound of the television being all that met his ears. Walking towards the living room, he started to call out, but was shushed.

    “He’s sleeping,” Izzy whispered, pointing at the figure next to her.

    Levi took a deep breath when he saw Eren. The brunette had little pigtails and a tiara on his head. “Go on and head to bed,” Levi told the redhead. After she had hugged him and left, Levi  snapped a quick picture. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he made sure his face wasn’t red before he gently shook the brunette. “Psst, Eren,” he said. “You can stay here, but I think it’d be more comfortable in a bed than a couch.”

    The brunette barely stirred and Levi shook his head with a sigh. He slowly readjusted the boy so he was actually laying down and had a pillow for his head, then grabbed a blanket and threw it over Eren before shutting off the TV.

  “Night, Eren,” the raven-haired man called, just barely stopping himself from kissing the boy’s forehead. 


	5. Morning Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Eren isn't a morning person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas lovelies or whatever it is you celebrate!   
> I hope you kept safe today and had fun.   
> If you wanna talk then hit me up on my tumblr: tragedies-of-life

      Armin must be in a good mood because Eren could smell food cooking. But wait, this wasn’t his apartment. Scrambling to his feet, Eren immediately regretted it as he toppled back onto the couch. “Oh god, the world is spinning,” he groaned, holding his head. 

      “Good morning, Eren!” an enthusiastic voice called. 

      “Did I really fall asleep while babysitting you?” he blurted out as he faced the girl. 

      “Yeah, you really did,” Izzy giggled. “Don’t worry, big bro isn’t upset.” She mumbled something else to herself, not loud enough for Eren to hear. 

      “What if I am?” said raven-haired man mused. 

_ Sh--,  _ Eren thought as he took in Levi’s appearance. Levi was wearing a freaking apron… and he looked hot. Without thinking, Eren’s mouth began to make sounds, “You should wear aprons more often.” This was why he shouldn’t be allowed to be awake so early. Coughing very awkwardly, he tried to recover and said, “I mean, I’m sorry for falling asleep on the job. I’ll just go now.”

      “Like hell you’re leaving,” Levi snorted. “First of all, I’m not mad so relax and second of all, I made a shiz ton of food, so you’re helping eat it.” 

      At a loss for words, Eren just nodded and followed Levi with Izzy beside him. “So when are you going to ask him out?” Izzy whispered. 

      Eren kind of wished he were eating because then he could just say he was choking on food, but no here he was choking on his spit. 

      Yeah, mornings just weren’t his thing

**~**

      “I’m really sorry again,” Eren apologized as he prepared to leave. He was pretty sure he had everything. 

     “Eren, shut up,” Levi deadpanned. “If you feel that bad, then I’ll let you make it up by having you babysit her again when I need it and without pay. Oh and here’s your pay for this time.”

     “No, no, no,” Eren refused, furiously shaking his head. “I don’t deserve that.”

     “Eren, take the money before I shove it in your pants,” Levi threatened. 

     “Not exactly what I want in my pants,” Eren muttered.

     “Woah there,” Levi smirked. “Take me on a date first and maybe I’ll consider.”

     “Wait what? Did I say that out loud?” the brunette panicked. 

     Levi merely hummed in response with a really amused look on his face. 

     Ready to die right then and there, Eren almost overlooked what Levi had said. “So, if I asked you out, what are the chances of it being a ‘yes’?” he questioned. 

     Taken aback by the sudden confidence, Levi blinked owlishly before answering, “You’ll just have to find out.” 

     “Hmm, sounds like a challenge,” Eren hummed. “I’ll have to plan something big.”

     “Oh god no,” Levi huffed. 

     “Ah, ah ah,” Eren chided. “Get ready, Levi.” 

                    One single thought ran through both boy’s head:

_ What have I gotten yourself into _ ?


	6. Tears and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is stressed. Eren is extra. There are tears somewhere in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I KNOW I JUST SAID I WAS DISCONTINUING THIS.  
> But I found this chapter I started so I decided to go ahead and finish it.  
> It feels like a somewhat better place to end this story even though it's not what I originally intended.

     Today was not a good day. Levi had lost two patients. Did he do everything he could? Of course, but that hadn’t been enough. This wasn’t the first time he’d lost patients, but that doesn’t mean it gets any easier over time. They were people who had families counting on Levi and he failed them. When he went and broke the news, it felt like Levi had killed the families too. 

    Resting his head on the steering wheel, Levi let out a deep sigh. Isabel’s practice should be over soon and he would need to put on his happy face. Isabel didn’t need to worry about Levi. It was his job to worry about her. 

     Unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car, Levi squinted at the obnoxiously bright soccer field lights. He began making his way towards the field where Isabel would be. As he neared it, Levi could sense something was up. There was no shouting from Eren nor talking from the players. Quickening his pace, he could see the team all huddled in a circle with no coach in sight.

     “What the hell?” Levi grumbled. 

     One of the girls spotted Levi and turned to whisper to the others. Levi watched incredulously as they began to form a line, facing away from him. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him. 

     Meeting Eren’s eyes, Levi blurted out, “Has this soccer team been a ruse for a cult all along?”

     Eren blinked at Levi, trying to process the raven-haired man’s words. 

     “Levi, shut up and just let him do his thing,” Isabel shouted. 

     Shooting his sister a look, Levi turned to face the still shocked looking Eren. Levi motioned for the brunette to speak. Whatever it was, Levi just hoped it was quick because he was ready to go to bed.

     “Oh, um, I may not be a goalie, but I’m a good catch,” Eren said, then added. “As a doctor, you should know that you’re lacking vitamin me.”      Raising an eyebrow at that, Levi watched as Eren pulled flowers out from behind him. 

     How did I not notice he had something behind his back? Levi thought.

     “If you ever played soccer, you’d be a keeper,” Eren continued as he offered the flowers to Levi. 

 

     Realization dawned on Levi. The little shit was trying to ask him out. Levi didn’t think Eren was serious about doing something big. Hell, he didn’t even think Eren actually would end up asking him out.

     Accepting the flowers, Levi watched as Eren walked towards the girls. One by one they turned around and…

     “Izzy, why is he crying?” Eren’s panicked voice cried.

     The girl shrugged and said, “I’ve never seen him cry so don’t ask me.”

     “Look if you wanted to say no, you could have just done that,” Eren tried to joke. “I know those pick up lines were bad, but not tear inducing”

     Touching his cheek, Levi was surprised to find that he was indeed crying. He hadn’t even noticed nor did he know why. The girls had letters on their shirts which spelled out, “Go out with me?”. It was cute so were the flowers. The whole thing was sweet, but nothing that Levi should be crying over. Maybe it was stress;

     Wiping at his eyes, Levi was too tired to feel embarrassed at the fact that not only did he just cry in front of a bunch of little girls, but also the hot coach who just asked him out. 

    “Oh shit,” Levi exclaimed. “You just asked me out.”

    Eren nodded his head dumbly not sure what else to say. 

>

     “Yes, my answer is yes,” Levi said. He couldn’t make eye contact as he responded feeling his cheeks heat up.

     At first there was silence then the whole team began to cheer. 

     “I knew your emotionally constipated butt could do it,” Isabel grinned as she sidled up next to Levi. “So where and when is the date?”

     Levi glanced at Eren and agreed, “That’s a good question.”

 

     “Oh um,” Eren offered a sheepish grin as he responded. “Honestly, I didn’t think I’d get this far.” 

 

Isabel groaned and smacked her head, mumbling, “You two are hopeless.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I almost had Isabel get injured and show up at the hospital where Levi worked, but then that would have been a terrible place to end this fic and leave everyone hanging.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all you lovelies who are reading
> 
> Find me on tumblr: call-me-bon or Twitter: _yeontanstan_


End file.
